Fate:It's Lies Within Us
by Shin.Akatsuki
Summary: Apa tujuan dalam medan perang? tiap orang memiliki tujuan yang berbeda. sebenarnya, medan perang itu hanya mempunyai satu tujuan. yaitu untuk memutuskan sesuatu.


**Fate: It's Lies Within Us**

fanfic by

_**Summary: apa yang paling penting di hadapan medan perang? Sebenarnya, jawaban pertanyaan ini bisa macam-macam. Kekuatan, bakat, kepintaran, dll… tapi, bagi medan perang itu sendiri.. Tidak ada. Itu hanyalah sebuah event semata untuk memutuskan sesuatu. **_

* * *

_**.**_

Zaman **tiga Negara**. Sungguh, zaman yang penuh dengan perebutan kekuasaan saat itu. Bisa disebut dengan **Tiga Klan**. Perang selalu terjadi masa itu, baik pada dinasti Han dan Jing. **Shu**, **Wu**, dan **Wei**. Ketiga kerajaan yang sangat **ditakuti**. Pemimpin Shu, **Liu Bei**. Pemimpin Wu, **Sun Quan** anak sulung dari **Sun Jian**. Pemimpin Wei, **Cao Cao** yang terkenal dengan sebutan **Lord Of Chaos**. Ketiga pemimpin memiliki ciri khas tersendiri.

.

**Of Dragon: Shu**

_**Peace: It's Lies within Us!**_

Angin yang berhembus saat ini memang dingin. Apalagi kalau bukan akan tiba musim dingin. Zhao yun tengah berdiri di sebelah pintu masuk sebuah tenda. Didapatinya beberapa prajurit sedang sibuk. Seseorang keluar dari tenda yang tak jauh dari tempat Zhao Yun berdiri. Dengan sigap, Zhao yun menghadap orang itu lalu memberi penghormatan.

"Rapat telah selesai, kau bisa kembali bersiap." Katanya.

"Baik." Zhao Yun segera berjalan sigap kembali ke tendanya. Orang yang berbicara tadi tidak lain adalah pemimpin **Kuda Putih** (Shin lupa namanya…). Saat ini mereka, maksudnya… sebuah kerjasama dibentuk untuk mengalahkan **Dong Zhuo**, seorang pemberontak besar. Zhao Yun mengambil tombaknya lalu keluar tenda lagi. Di sebelahnya terdapat kuda putih. Zhao Yun mengelus sejenak kuda tersebut. Melihat punggung kudanya ia tak luput melihat tiga orang berbaju hija tak jauh darinya. _"sepertinya, aliansi…"_batinnya. Zhao Yun membimbing kudanya menuju tempat pemimpinnya.

Tampak, suasana di **base** saat itu sangat sibuk. Mereka semua bersiap-siap untuk memulai peperangan. Zhao Yun sudah bersiap sambil menunggang kudanya, letaknya tak jauh dari pemimpinnya. Semua prajurit beserta pemimpin mereka juga berbaris sesuatu rencana. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara terompet. Seorang pria yang memakai zirah emas berdiri di depan sana. **Yuan Shao**, dan letnan-letnannya. Setelah Yuan Shao menyeru pada para letnan dan prajurit, terdengar seruan dari prajurit lain. Gerbang dibuka, prajurit berkuda serta jenderal mereka berjalan dengan langkah sigap.

_The cold battle against Dong Zhuo was the beginning of the Form of Shu.._

Jala terbagi menjadi dua. Zhao Yun mengikuti pemimpinnya, menuju sebuah jalan setapak yang menuju tempat tinggi. Di jalan setapak itu terdapat dua jalan juga. Jalan pertama menuju jalan buntu, tapi ujung jalan itu terdapat base musuh di bawahnya. Jalan kedua akan menuju dua base.

"Zhao Yun kau menuju base ke dua! Kita akan bertemu lagi di base kedua! Bawa beberapa prajurit bersamamu!" seru pemimpinnya. Zhao Yun segera mempercepat kudanya bersama delapan prajuritnya. Pemimpinnya menuju jalan buntu dengan base musuh di bawahnya, melancarkan serangan mendadak dari atas. Bersamaan dengan serangan mendadak itu, bantuan datang dari arah gerbang pintu masuk base musuh. Rupanya beberapa jenderal serta pasukan Yuan Shao datang.

Zhao Yun menyerang beberapa pasukan musuh. Dirinya melihat sebuah pagar kayu pendek di depan sana. Dibawah pagar itu terdapat base musuh. Zhao Yun mempercepat kudanya lalu member isyarat pada pasukannya.

"Lompat!" serunya. Zhao Yun melompat pagar tersebut dan mendapati dirinya masuk ke dalam base lawan. Dia mengayunkan tombaknya, lalu menghindari dari kudanya dan menyerang base.

DRAG!

Gerbang base kedua telah runtuh. Pasukan aliansi datang membantu. Para pemanah sudah siap dari jarak jauh. Base pun dapat dijatuhkan. Sesuai rencana, base kedua menjadi base utama. Keluar dari base akan ada jalan setapak yang mengarah ke base lawan. Nantinya, mereka akan menjatuhkan base tersebut. Keluar dari base ketiga itu, terdapat dua jalan, jalan menuju Barat dan Utara. Pergi ke barat akan menuju sebuah base yang menghadap langsung benteng Dong Zhuo. Jalan utara menuju sebuah datarang tinggi dengan base pemanah. Tentunya, akan mudah jika base pemanah dapat dikuasai.

"Mengerti, Zhao Yun? Sampai base pemanah itu dapat dikuasai, bertahan di posisimu." Kata pemimpinnya, Zhao Yun mengangguk.

Gerbang di buka. Para jenderal dan prajuritnya segera melancarkan serangan langsung dan mendadak ke base tiga. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, base ketiga dapat dikuasai. Yuan Shao dan pasukannya berpindah ke base tiga. Pasukan aliansi dibagi menjadi tiga. Pertama, menjaga base ke tiga. Kedua, menguasai base pemanah. Ketiga, bertahan di posisi masing-masing untuk menyerang base Barat yang menghadap benteng Dong Zhuo langsung setelah base pemanah di kuasai.

Tiga puluh menit setelah base pemanah dapat dikuasai. Pasukan aliansi ketiga menyerang base barat tersebut.

Kabut tebal menutupi pandangan dan rupa benteng Dong Zhuo. Zhao Yun memang sibuk dengan menguasai base barat tersebut, tapi pemandangan diluar sana begitu—

"Base dapat dikuasai!" seru pasukan disana. Membuat Zhao Yun terbangun dari lamunannya. Yuan Shao dan pasukannya berpindah ke base barat itu. Pasukan aliansi segera maju ke medan sesungguhnya. Melawan benteng Dong Zhuo.

Zhao Yun berada di bagian Timur. Ia mendapati bahwa para pemanah dengan mesin panah mereka yang berada diatas benteng itu harus dikalahkan terlebih dahulu. Mereka tidak hanya menganggu gerak laju pasukan aliansi, tapi juga membuat susah para pekerja yang harus mengirim mesin pendobrak gerbang.

"Oi, segera bawa tangga untuk menaiki benteng tersebut!" seru seorang letnan berbaju hijau yang tak sengaja ditemui Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun menatap letnan yang juga membawa tombak sepertinya. Baju hijau, badannya besar dan kekar, terdapat gentong kecil dengan apalah isinya. Beberapa pekerja segera memasang tangga. Zhao Yun dengan cekatan memanjat tangga tersebut.

Begitu sampai diatas, terdapat lima mesin pemanah yang harus dihancurkan. Berkat bantuan letnan lain, mesin tersebut dapat dihancurkan. Zhao Yun menuruni tanggan bagian timur. Ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan membawa cambuk.

"Aku, **Diao Chan**. Tangan kanan **Wang Yun**! Akan menjadi lawanmu!" serunya sambil menyerang Zhao Yun.

"Zhao Yun, letnan Pasukan Kuda Putih!" balas Zhao Yun. Memainkan tombaknya dengan cekatan, berkali-kali menghindar serangan Diao Chan. Lalu menyerang saat ada kesempatan. Diao Chan terhempas ke tanah dengan mengeluarkan banyak luka, ia berdecak kesal lalu pergi menunggangi kudanya berlari menjauhi Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun segera pergi ke dalan utama. Didapatinya gerbang telah terbuka. Pasukan aliansi berhasil masuk. Ini membuat semangat Zhao Yun kembali berkobar, ia menyerang dengan gesit. Sibuk melawan didepan, Zhao Yun tidak menyadari seseorang menarget bagian belakangnya.

TRING. Zhao Yun menyadari kesalahannya yang diperbaiki seseorang. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Mendapati seorang pemuda berbaju hijau dengan membawa dua pedang sedang menahan serangan pasukan terhadap Zhao Yun.

"_Pe-pemuda yang tadi…_" batin Zhao Yun. Pemuda berbaju hijau itu melesatkan pedang di tangan kirinya lalu dalam sekejap dapat melumpuhkan lawan.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya.

"Oh, ya. Tidak apa. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Balas Zhao Yun. "lain kali, saya akan berhati-hati." Tambahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu kembali menyerang bagian lain. Begitu juga Zhao Yun.

Gerbang terakhir terbuka. Semua letnan Dong Zhuo berhambur keluar. Mendadak, terdapat suara terompet dari base barat.

"Itu SOS!" seru para pasukan.

"Apa base barat di serang secara mendadak?!" seru letnan lain. Mereka ragu akan kembali apa tidak.

"Zhao Yun! Kembali ke base barat sekarang! Kita tidak bisa mundur saat ini!" seru pemimpin Zhao Yun.

"Baik!" Zhao Yun segera mengambil seekor kuda coklat biasa lalu berjalan cepat keluar benteng menuju base barat.

Dari jauh, diantara kabut tebal tersebut. Nampak bayangan garis merah di depan sana. Memang benar, base barat di serang. Zhao Yun mendapati seorang lawan membawa dua pedang dalam satu bentuk dengan empat mata. Terdapat helm dengan garis merah yang panjang dan menjuntai ke bawah. Kuda yang dinaikinya berbeda dengan kuda biasa… **Red Hare**. Zhao Yun tahu siapa yang melancarkan serangan ke base barat tersebut.

"**Lu Bu!**" seru Zhao Yun sembari melompat dari kudanya lalu memainkan tombaknya dengan cekatan dan menyerang pemuda bernama Lu Bu. Mengetahui seseorang meneriaki namanya, Lu Bu menghindar dari serangan Zhao Yun.

"…Kau berani berdiri dihadapanku!? Kau punya keberanian nyatanya…" Lu Bu segera mengayunkan pedang bermata empatnya. Zhao Yun menangis serangannya. Pedang bermata empat yang dibawa Lu Bu terlihat besar dan berat, tapi dengan mudah digunakan oleh Lu Bu.

Duel sengit antara Zhao Yun dan Lu Bu berlangsung cukup lama. Hingga datang dua pemuda dari arah benteng. Mereka sama-sama memakai zirah hijau. Zhao Yun menyadari kedatangan mereka.

"_Orang yang tadi…_" batinnya. Lu Bu juga menyadari kehadiran mereka lalu berdecak kesal. Ia kembali menunggangi kudanya lalu segera berlari menjauhi medan perang.

Zhao Yun cukup terluka dengan beberapa sabetan di tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya pemuda dengan membawa dua pedang. Zhao Yun tersenyum kecil.

"Ini kedua kalinya, kau menolong saya." Kata Zhao Yun.

Pemuda itu membalas dengan senyuman."**Guan Yu **akan memanggil beberapa tabib." Katanya sembari member isyarat pada seorang pemuda berzirah hijau juga dan bertubuh sangat kekar yang dipanggil Guan Yu.

Guan Yu segera pergi ke base barat. Pemuda yang membawa pedang itu member pertolongan pertama pada Zhao Yun berupa sebuah kain yang cukup panjang untuk menutupi luka Zhao Yun. Setelah pendarahan di luka itu berhenti.

"Maaf sebelumnya, nama ku **Liu Bei**." Sapa Liu Bei.

"Saya Zhao Yun." Balas Zhao Yun. "Bagaimana keadaan dalam benteng?"

"Pasukan aliansi menang, serangan Dong Zhuo dapat dihentikan. Mari, kembali ke base utama." Liu Bei mengajak Zhao Yun dan Zhao Yun menerimanya. Mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke base utama.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, terdapat sorak pasukan dan para jenderal.

Zhao Yun berada di lokasi yang jauh dari keramaian tersebut. Ia tengah mengelus kudanya. Zhao Yun menyadari sebuah bayangan di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati tiga pemuda yang ia kenal.

"Malam, Zhao Yun." Sapa Liu Bei.

"Ah, malam juga.. Liu Bei." Balas Zhao Yun sambil menundukan kepala.

"Ingin berjalan sebentar?"

Zhao Yun mengangguk.

"Ini Guan Yu, kakak angkatku. Dan ini Zhang Fei, kakak angkatku juga." Kata Liu Bei.

"Salam kenal, saya Zhao Yun." Balas Zhao Yun.

"OHoh, kamu yang berduel dengan Lu Bu? Hebat sekali~" puji Zhang Fei. Dia mengeluarkan gentong dari sakunya. "Mau minum? Ini hanya arak kok~"

"Ti-tidak.. saya tidak minum arak.." kata Zhao Yun.

"Sayang sekali… ini.. hic…. Enak sekali~… hik…" Zhang Fei segera duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Tolong jangan menganggap adikku orang seperti itu, sebetulnya.. dia orang yang baik." Kata Guan Yu menjelaskan pada Zhao Yun.

"Ah, tidak apa." Balas Zhao Yun. Guan Yu mendatangi Zhang Fei untuk membangunkan dia dari mabuknya.

"..Zhao Yun, apa yang bisa kau ambil dari perang ini?" Tanya Liu Bei memulai sebuah perbincangan.

Zhao Yun menatapnya sejenak."Aku tidak mengerti.. apa yang ingin kuraih dari perang ini.. aku tidak tahu, aku ini menang untuk apa…" Zhao Yun ingat dengan pemandangan saat perang tadi. Liu Bei tersenyum kecil.

"Begitulah, kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau lindungi.. pada akhirnya, kau juga tidak tahu.. kau menang untuk apa. Kau tidak punya tujuan dalam medan perang, tapi kau tetap maju dalam medan perang." Kata Liu Bei. Zhao Yun menatapnya. "Zhao Yun, apa yang kau hadapi ini tidak lain disebut sia-sia." Tambahnya. Zhao Yun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Liu Bei benar. Ini sia-sia..

Liu Bei paham Zhao Yun dalam keadaan tersesat. Maka..

"Aku punya tujuan." Kata Liu Bei. Membuat Zhao Yun megedipkan matanya lalu menatap Liu Bei dengan secercah harapan. "Aku ingin menciptakan kedamaian. Dimana manusia bisa hidup tanpa memegang senjata, tanpa tumpah darah.. aku ingin mendapatkan kedamaian untuk semua manusia." Liu Bei menatap langit malam saat itu. "Untuk memulainya, walau harus dari angka kosong, walau harus aku yang mengemban semua beban tersebut.. tetap akan ku jalani. Sesulit apapun jalan itu, walau nantinya banyak masalah yang dihadang, tapi.. dengan alasan inilah, aku mendapatkan tujuan di medan perang."

Zhao Yun diam. Ia berpikir dan berpikir.

Hingga malam pun berlalu, dan pasukan aliansi telah selesai.

.

.

Pagi tiba.

"Zhao Yun, kita akan ke desa-desa untuk berpesta kembali! Cari saja gadis yang ka—" pemimpin Zhao Yun berhenti melihat Zhao Yun menunggangi kuda kearah lain. "Oi, kita kesini." Pemimpinnya menunjuk jalan lain.

"Jenderal… maaf, jika saya kelewatan. Tapi, saat ini saya mencari sebuah tujuan dalam medan perang. Demi tujuan itu, saya.. harus pergi." Kata Zhao Yun.

Pemimpinnya menghela napas. "Pergilah. Tapi, jika kau kembali dengan tangan kosong tanpa tujuan yang kamu cari itu … jangan harap, aku akan kembali menerimamu." Balasnya. Zhao Yun menunduk penghormatan terakhir lalu segera mempercepat laju kudanya.

Mengejar tujuan itu. Mengejar orang itu. Mengejar Liu Bei.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**A/N: hehe, ini fanfic pertama Shin di fandom DW. Moga para DW gamers suka ^_^**_

_**Untuk chapter berikutnya masih dalam Shu. Medan perang yang Shin pakai dalam chapter ini memang sesuai dg tempat melawan Dong Zhuo itu lho o. well, ini taktik yang Shin pakai kalo main bagian game ini. Gak sama pun ga apa, toh yang main dapat hasilnya sendiri ^o^. **_


End file.
